


Infinity

by ELMU



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dead Inside, F/M, First work - Freeform, bad at writing, idk - Freeform, kill me now, my fingers are gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELMU/pseuds/ELMU
Summary: No summary cuz yee





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demonqueen1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen1/gifts).



**Chapter One**  

* * *

 

 

My mom and I, along with my two dogs, have just moved to California two days ago. We used to live in Montana, until my mom got a new job as a nurse in Los Angeles to be closer to my grandfather, who is dying of cancer. He actually survived cancer twice, but he's really struggling now, especially since his wife (my grandmother) died of a heart attack. Ever since her death, he's been through some depression, if that's the right way to say it. My uncle on my dad's side almost caught him taking a lot of pills that weren't his. So, hes either getting real old, or he's suicidal. Either way, he's in the hospital now. Anyway, my mom wanted me to go to a clinic that was linked to the hospital that she works at now, and she gave me a medical paper regarding my grandfather or something. I drove over to the clinic, waiting for this person to get out a parking space in front of the entrance. When they got out, I immediately parked so I didn't get a ticket for that parking meter thing. I got out my car, payed the parking meter, and entered the building.

 

There wasn't a lot of people in the lobby, just the nurse lady, a child with her dad, and a boy that looked like my age with his mom. The boy was actually kind of cute, but I tried my best not to think of that. I was there for one reason and one reason only. But he was staring at me, almost like he thought I was lost. Ignoring that, I waited for the nurse, who was on the phone, to notice me. While I waited, there was silence in the room until the boy's mom started to talk.

 

"Did you get the paper from your teacher?" I think she said.

 

"Uh...no, not yet." The boy said.

 

"Chance, you know your project is due next week," The mom said. "Why didn't you get it?"

 

Oh...so his name is Chance.


End file.
